


With every heartbeat I have left I'll defend your every breath

by KellySyll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Help, IM IN PAIN, Other, Pregnancy, a bunch of drabbles, and maybe au's, fitzsimmons deserve better, i cant deal with the s5 finale, leavefitzalone2k19, okay this is my way of dealing with the finale, s5 destroyed me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: hi, this a new project of mine as a way to cope with the s5 finale 'cause honestly I'm traumatized.a series of drabbles, ficlets and au's. Feel free to suggest and enjoy this ride until s6 comes out! Enjoy <3NEW CHAPTER: “You can't die. Please don't die"





	1. list of prompts and au's

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is a list of prompts, if you want me to write one of this, if you have a request, just leave it in the comments and I'll do it, I'll try my best. I don't have a beta so i'm sorry if i make any mistakes, as always feedback is appreciated, and welcome to this madness! 
> 
> I found most of them here: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/140500178513/random-sentence-starters

**SHORT**

“Marry me.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

 “I swear it won’t happen again.”

 “I’m not jealous.”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

 “Isn’t this amazing?”

~~“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”~~

“Stay the night. Please.”

~~“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”~~

“Run away with me.”

“You did WHAT?”

 “Why are you so annoying?”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Never in a million years.”

“Don’t ask me that…”

“I might have had a few shots.”

“What’s with the box?”

“W- What are you doing?”

“Say it!”

“I could kiss you right now!”

“Are you done with that?”

“What’s going on here?”

“Stop pinning this on me! You started it!”

“It’s your fault we’re in this mess.”

 “Kiss me.”

“Are you still awake..?”

“Excuse you?”

 “Don’t give me that look! It wasn’t my fault!”

 “It’s not fair!”

“I could kill you right now!”

“Knock it off!”

“Screw you!”

“You’re a complete moron!”

“I love this song!”

“I can’t be in love with you!”

“Make me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

 “Just shut up already.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Bite me.”

“Eat me.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“Just admit I’m right.”

“Just admit you’re wrong.”

“You are being ridiculous!”

“That’s irrational.”

“Listen to me!”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Don’t yell at me.”

“That’s it. End of discussion.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.”

 “How dare you?”

“I dare you!”

“It’s you, it’s always been you.”

“Well this is awkward…”

“Just pretend to be my date”. 

 

**MISCELLANEOUS**

 “You know what I like most about people? Pets.”

“Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

 “Did you really just insult Captain America in front of me?”

“It’s not that you’re wrong, exactly, you’re just extremely not right.”

“You shouldn’t be trusted with small children, should you?”

“Give me cake or give me death.”

 “You think I’m dumb enough to fall for that stupid move?”

“Despite the cliche, it’s not me, it’s you.”

 “No, it was my fault for thinking that you might care.”

“When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!”

 “I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.”

 “I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”

“I vote today to be a pajama day.”

 “I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”

“Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”

“I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.”

“All nighter, you and me. First one to fall sleep buys the other dinner.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle.”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt.”

 “To the night you’ll never remember!”

 “Could I sit here? All the other tables are full.”

 “I could do that, but could doesn’t mean would.”

“I recognize that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it”

“Do you need me to kill someone for you?”

 “I’m weird, you’re weird, we could have weird little babies and live weirdly ever after if it wasn’t for the fact I find you repulsive.”

“I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?”  

“There’s been some real friction in our friend group lately. I suggest an orgy to save our friendships.”

“It’s midnight, what do you want?”

“I think I know how to use a bed.”

“If I wake up in the morning and I’m dead… Wait.”

“You are completely unfit to handle a child.”

 “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

“When in doubt curl into the fetal position and give up on life.”

“It’s not a double date, we’re just third and forth wheeling.”

 

**PREGNANCY**

“I have something to tell you…”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant!”

~~“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”~~

“You’re smart and successful with an adorable belly.”

“$50 bucks says it’s a girl/boy.”

“Pregnancy suits you…”

“Hello little one. We can’t wait to meet you…”

 “There’s someone I’d like you to meet…”

“Shh… He/she’s sleeping..”

“Oh, gosh, I felt it! I felt a kick!”

 

**FLUFF**

“Your hair is so soft…”

 “Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

“What, does that feel good?”

“HA! I found a weak-spot on you, didn’t I?”

~~“Are you wearing my shirt?”~~

“You are ridiculously comfortable…”

“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…”

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“We should get a puppy!”

 

**STARGAZING**

“Aren’t they beautiful?”

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

“Shooting star, make a wish.”

“It’s actually a comet, but I’ll still make one.”

“Imagine if it could always be this way, even in the city.”

“Never thought something so beautiful could exist in nature…”

“Wouldn’t it be cool to name a star after yourself?”

“Y'know, your roof may not be the safest place for us to stargaze.”

“This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere?”

“Is that a– Wait, no, just an airplane.”

“I wouldn’t mind falling asleep out here.

 

**FLIRTY/SUGGESTIVE/SEXUAL**

“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.”

 “Did something just happen? You’re not turned on anymore.”

“Shit sorry, am I going too fast?”

“Wow, you’re hot.”

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Hey, I’m open minded.”

 “I see someone’s happy to see me.”

“I saw that. You just checked me out.”

“You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex.”

“Take off your clothes.”

 “Boobs are really just squishy pillows.”

**TEXTS**

[TEXT]: Goodnight, I love you.

[TEXT]: This is why you're my best friend.

[TEXT]: Help, I'm lost.

[TEXT]: I miss you so much, you have no idea.

 [TEXT]: I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you.

[TEXT]: I overheard what you said. I didn't know that's what you thought of me.

[TEXT]: You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?

[TEXT]: There's nothing you can do to get me back.

[TEXT]: What do you want now?

[TEXT]: Do you want to bet on that?

[TEXT]: Guess who just got back in town.

[TEXT]: So I might be in a hospital right now…

[TEXT]: We can’t keep doing this anymore!

[TEXT]: Come on, come to the party!                       

[TEXT]: Can you pick me up from the bar? Too drunk to drive.

[TEXT] I gave up great shower sex to be here so don’t say I never did anything for our friendship. [TEXT] Also, my bed has glitter in it for reasons I do not recall.

 

 


	2.  “When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After a long time of feeling stressed, tired and at the edge of a nervous breakdown, Jemma Simmons finally had peace."
> 
> Jemma's pregnant but doesn't quite know how to tell Fitz about it, luckily for her, Fitz pays a lot of attention to little details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for lovelyfitzsimmons, thanks for your request <3 
> 
> Am I going to ignore the finale? Yes.   
> Let's pretend that Fitz didn't die and someone they found a way to solve the paradox thing. GOOD. 
> 
> This is my first time writing fluff so i would really appreciate feedback. As always, I have no beta and I try my best to avoid mistakes as English isn't my first language. Feel free to point them out 'cause I'd be thankful, okay, I'm going to shut up now, enjoy! <3

After a long time of feeling stressed, tired and at the edge of a nervous breakdown, Jemma Simmons finally had peace.

They had saved the world, and yes, it took a toll on all of them. They fought each other and said some horrible things, but in the end it was worth it. They did it.

Now, in the comfort of her home in Perthshire, Jemma lays down next to the love of her life.

They moved a few weeks after things had calmed down and she couldn't be happier. They both started to see a therapist and frankly, it was working. Of course, it's a long way till full recovery.

But something was bothering her. She suspected it, at least, she'd been, and now she was certain that she was carrying a child. Jemma didn't know how to tell Fitz about it. What if he doesn't want to have a child after all? What if they aren't ready? What if she messes everything up?

Questions that flowed her mind, that's why she hadn't told Fitz about her pregnancy yet. Her excuse was that she never found they right moment, even when she has had the opportunity a handful of times, so of course it was a lie.

Fitz was watching the tv, zapping through the channels to find something interesting, he seemed almost relaxed, just laying by her side like everything's okay.

Jemma starred at him while a playful smile lingered on her lips. How could she even doubt his willingness to build a family with her? Fitz had a stated a lot of times how much he loves her, and every time he proves it.

She realized he had stopped watching tv and now he was looking at her curiously. "What's on your mind?" Jemma heard him say as he sat up on the bed.

"Nothing, don't worry." She assured him, or tried to, with a smile. Fitz was about to answer when she felt that she was about to vomit. Jemma got up and ran to the bathroom quickly knowing damn well that Fitz would come after her.

After she emptied her whole breakfast in the toilet and cleaned up, brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went back to the bedroom, Fitz was still sitting on the bed, looking straight at her.

 “When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?” his voice suddenly broke the silence that reigned in the room.

What? Jemma's mind went black. She always knew what to say, in that moment all words were strange and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. "How...how did you-?" she folded her arms over her belly, looking at him with innocent eyes.

Fitz got up from the bed and walked towards her. Once in front of her, he pressed his hands to her cheeks and lowered his head trying to get Jemma to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke again, this time, his voice sounded  soft and worried. "Please, be honest with me, we are always honest with each other. I just wanna know why."

She took in a deep breath and finally meet his gaze. "I don't know." She confessed. "I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want me or our child." He lifted an eyebrow and let out a small giggle. "Did I say something funny?" Jemma didn't understand his reaction, until he grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you so much, Jemma Simmons." He murmured in her ear. "I'll never stop loving you even if you think otherwise. How could I stop when you're carrying our daughter-"

"Or son." She interrupted

"Or son." He repeated with a smile. "I wish you had told me sooner, you know? But that doesn't change the fact that I will take care of you." Tears shimmered in her eyes as she heard his soothing words, she loved him too, they had endure a lot of things, it was silly to think they couldn't handle a child.

"I didn't know how to tell you...and honestly, having a baby makes me nervous, you can't really blame me." her mouth curved into a smile as Fitz laughed, oh...how she loved the sound of his laugh.

It was sweet and rare, they used to laugh a lot more back in the early days, and the intensity had faded as the problems got worse, but in times like this, his laughter was a reassurance that they were okay. 

"Now, do you want to go back to bed?" Fitz asked, rubbing his hand along her lower back, she nodded and few seconds later they were tucked into the bed.

Fitz's hand rested on her stomach, caressing gently. Jemma could not help but think that if that was the way Fitz treated her after a few minutes from finding out about the baby, the next few months would be even better.

"Wait...Fitz?" She called for him. "How did you know I'm pregnant?" he chuckled and let out a playful grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?"  she pouted hoping for answer and after waiting a few minutes she knew, he was never going to tell her. 


	3. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy can be a bitch. Good thing a bath and Fitz are the perfect combination to ease the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm currently going through all the requests so here's the second one, this one made me read a ton of pregnancy articles so i'm kind of an expert thanks to google, seriously, it was really fun. As always, i have no beta reader so i'm sorry if you find any typos or mistakes, feedback is always appreciated and thaaanks for reading! <3

Five months into pregnancy wasn’t easy, Jemma Simmons was tired most of the time and bed was the comfiest place on earth. Fitz tried to do as much as he could to make her feel okay, and most of the time it was enough, and some other times he couldn’t figure out what she needed. It was driving him nuts.

He was walking back to their bedroom after picking up a big bowl of Cookies & Dough icecream from the kitchen. It was almost 4 am and she woke up feeling hungry. After all the times that had happened before, Fitz had bought tons of ice cream flavors, cookies, Crips and things he knew she might ask for.

Once he got into the bedroom, he looked at Jemma, she seemed disgusted and uncomfortable, her eyes were closed and her lips pressed together, he left the bowl of icecream in the bedside table and sat down next to her.

“Jemma, is everything alright? What do you need?” Fitz said worried looking everywhere to see what was bothering her. He waited for Jemma to answer, after a few moments she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine…I just…” She stopped talking as she grabbed the left side of her belly again and tried to accommodate herself in the bed. “Everything hurts, Fitz. Everything bloody hurts.” She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Fitz had read a whole stack of pregnancy related books, went through every possible internet page that contained reliable information and went to “soon to be a dad” coaching classes. He did everything he could to be able to help her, but sometimes it felt like he knew nothing.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked softly, his hands felt smooth as he caressed her shoulder, in an attempt to help somehow.

“Mostly my back and my left side, now.” She answered, taking deep and slow breaths as their doctor –books if they were honest, had suggested. He looked around at the dozens of pillows that they now owned, it helped her to ease the pain, but he knew those didn’t work forever, so he tried a different approach.

“You trust me, right?” She nodded slowly and he smiled at her. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?" Fitz then added, he had an idea, he only needed a few minutes. “Wait for me.” He stated and then got up. He went to the badroom and look for their stash of bath bombs, he found a “Calming, woodsy lavender” one, so he set up the whole thing, using the bomb to make a relaxing bath, he lit up some candles around the bathroom and went back into the bedroom.

“Ready? Can you get out of bed?” He wondered getting close to her, Jemma started to stand up and grabbed his arm, he helped her get to the bathroom, once they were in she felt a stab of happiness, she looked at him with a big smile on her face.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Her words were soft and grateful; he couldn’t help but blush a bit, every time it felt like a miracle that they actually got to be somewhat happy.

Once they took off their clothes, they got in the bathtub, he settled back, and she nuzzled against his chest, letting his arms wrap around her in a comforting way.

After a while, Jemma felt like she was floating, the bath helping her to relax a bit more, Fitz’s presence soothing and permanent, she felt safe. Jemma was treasuring every moment she could have with Fitz, who knows? Maybe another alien invasion occurs, or an old enemy resurfaces, maybe one of them gets sick, maybe bad things catch up to them again. So she treasured every moment they could have, every smile, every tear, every leap of joy her little girl did, every time their baby moved around, all the times that Fitz spoke or sang in that sweet Scottish accent against her belly to their daughter.

“What’s on your mind? Do you feel better?” Fitz’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she returned to reality.

“I’m way better, thank you.” Gratitude welled up inside her, how could he ever think he didn’t deserve her? Small things like this made her happy to have him as her life partner. “I was …thinking about us, about this moment, you know? Small moments like this, they’re good.” Jemma whispered, closing her eyes once more.

“Everything to make you feel better, I forgot I also had a massage planned, still up for it?” Fitz mentioned, willing to keep going with his plan and of course, he didn’t need an answer to know that Jemma was always up for it.

_Always._


	4. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is also a bitch, but Fitz's shirts are comfy enough for Jemma to wear and sleep it. How is he going to react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! Hello and thanks for reading. I've been really busy with uni and I haven't had time to write...AT ALL. It's way past midnight and I was bored, so here it is, a little chapter, this one is for my best friend <3 THANKS BEL FOR SUGGESTING THIS AMAZING AND SWEET PROMPT. 
> 
> I promise once I'm finished with all my finals i'll write A LOT more. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated as english isn't my first language, if you find a mistake please let me know and I'll be forever grateful. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and I'm going to shut up now.

Scotland was insanely cold this time of year, even though they had a heating system, it was still a bit cold inside.

Fitz was trying to find a way to upgrade it, to see if they could warm up their cottage more, she was laying in bed reading a book, trying to get her mind off the weather.

After a while, she couldn't ignore the cold spreading in her skin, an icy feeling in her back, it was overwhelming. She got up and went towards their closet, she eyed one of Fitz's favorite shirt, it was comfy. According to him, he had bought just before going to the Academy in a second had shop near the airport, funny enough it became one of his favorites. Naturally, she decided to put it on, grab some extra blankets and then went back to bed.

Half an hour later, Fitz went into their bedroom ready to tell Jemma some good news, only to find her sleeping in their bed, he admire how cute she looked even sleeping. He felt blessed for having the privilege of waking up next to her for the rest of his life. He must've gotten caught up in his thoughts, he returned to reality and saw her waking up, it seemed like she was just going to change position but saw him in the room so she stayed up.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He heard her say, Fitz was ready to answer when he noticed something.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked but it was more of an affirmation rather than a question.

"Me? I don't —Oh." She looked down and realize that, in fact she was wearing one of his shirts. His eyebrows rose and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, you look better in it than I do." He confessed and walked towards the bed, dumping himself next to her. "And you look sexier in every way." Fitz added with a pleased grin.

"I agree...to some degree, I like to see you in your shirts, this one in particular, but I do appreciate the compliment." Jemma laughed and pulled him close to give him a kiss. They were both needed some form of warming up, and well, kissing wasn't a bad idea.

"I'm not surprised, you often steal my shirts. " Fitz stated once their lips were apart.

"Whaat? I've never stolen even one of your shirts." She tried to defend herself but couldn't hide a giggle, knowing damn well she had a few of his shirts in her wardrobe.

"C'mon, it's a miracle I still have the one you're wearing." her mouth curved into a smile and quickly they went back to kissing, their lips forming a perfect match.

Before kissing Jemma, Fitz never put much thought into what it really meant for one person what he defined as "the most dangerous way of passing fluids and germs, while being completely oblivious to that fact 'cause its supposed to be fun but it could kill you", and yeah, it was a long definition but quite right, he was focused on numbers, equations, learning and putting his mind to work.

That was until he felt the urge to kiss Jemma all the damn time, he didn't even care before, but her lips were calling him, singing to him like a soft lullaby  
destined to calm him down in the most soothing way, he understood right then why people were obsessed with kissing. And when he  finally got the chance to kiss her, he knew he was never going to be able to stop.

Jemma, on the other hand, found kissing fascinating...from a biological point of view. The way kissing sets off a complex set of chemical reactions, of course she wanted to try it, for scientific purposes of course. Most guys at the Academy believed they were experts in kissing a girl, sometimes they were a complete disaster. Will was a good kisser, she couldn't deny it. But, Fitz? Fitz was a whole new level.

He set off a chain of reactions none other guy ever did. Fitz felt infinite, calming, passionate, he felt like a safe space while he was also burning with eagerness, it was all too perfect.  But he also knew how to balance those things, he knew how to be subtle, sensitive, attentive and even seductive with just a kiss. And she always enjoyed those. Each one of their kisses was a new experience for both.

This time, the kiss was a mixture of longing, maybe it was love they craved...maybe it was something dark, but it was the perfect amount of both.

"Do I have to wear one of your shirts every time  to get these kind of kisses?" Jemma asked with a smirk.

"Well, I think without them you'd get even better." Fitz answered, making her face turn red.

Winter be blessed and heating system be damned, this was the perfect way to heat things up.


	5. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions can be dangerous; even when you think nothing is going to happen. Fitz and Simmons face danger and try to avoid a tragedy. Will they? 
> 
> Angst with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello! thanks again for reading, this chapter is dedicated to ready_to_kick_some_ass  
> thanks for all of your advices and comments! I love them, so this chapter is a bit longer!  
> I've been busy with university but I'm finally free, so I can now write as much as I want. More chapters are in their way, be ready.  
> As always, feel free to comment and leave feedback. If I have a mistake please tell me, english isn't my first language and this is my way of improving, thanks for reading! <3

Missions weren’t always easy, that was clear for them. Missions often meant sacrifices; missions often required hard decisions and missions often meant danger. 

Of course, this wasn’t new, they all have been through enough missions to know it. They made a pact of never leaving each other’s side.  Fitz thought it was perfect, he never felt comfortable leaving Jemma behind. Jemma believed that promise could reduce some danger of being ripped apart every time the universe felt like it.

So here they are, in a dangerous mission together, it was supposed to be easy; go in, look for whatever shady artefact Coulson needed and go out. Simple. Quick.

But, oh no. Things were never simple for them. “Fitz, hurry up. I’m getting a bad feeling from this and I don’t like it.” Jemma asked trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

“I’m trying, getting this out isn’t easy, I almost have it, give me a few…seconds.” Fitz answered, his voice strained because of the effort, Jemma stayed in position, gun raised and ready.

After a minute or two, Fitz was done. They took the device and went out the room they were in towards the exit. Now they had to get home-

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and a shitload of bullets coming right at them. They started to run, trying to dodge some and get somewhere safe, they turned left and keep running, taking every turn they could, Jemma fired back, Fitz tried to get his gun, but he still had the device on his hands. Lucky for them, he wasn’t as clumsy as before, so he had to do it with one hand, backing up Jemma as they tried to escape.

They ran like hell, it felt like an eternity, they couldn’t hear gunshots anymore, they got into a room, the place was filled with them. Fitz leaned back against the door, trying to be as quiet as possible and Jemma sat on the floor. He tried to catch any noise from outside as she recharged their guns. 

“Anything?” Jemma asked in a low voice.

“Not yet.” Fitz whispered without looking at here, focused on the imminent danger.  They weren’t scared, not really. Worried? Maybe. But not for themselves, they were worried for one another. Fitz wanted Jemma to be safe and on her way home. Jemma wanted Fitz safe and in one piece. It was mutual. They couldn’t let the other die; that was driving their desire to get out of the building alive.

“Fitz…are you bleeding? Were you injured?” Jemma stood up from the floor after finishing with their guns and looked at one side of his stomach.

“No, no, I’m fine, it just a scratch.” Fitz assured, not wanting to lose focus.

Jemma always doubted his “I’m fine” but she decided to look at his scratch at the base.

“I think they’re gone…should we go out? Find a way to escape?” Fitz said, looking at Jemma for her approval, after discussing it for a few minutes they decided to go out. Carefully, they slipped out of the room, no one was out so they kept walking and just when they were going to take a right turn, another guy with a gun jumped from behind a started shooting at them.

Everything happened so fast, Jemma fell down on the floor, rage pulsed through his veins. Fitz reacted and shot back at the man, praying for her to be okay as well as trying to aim for the guy, and finally the man fell on the floor, dead, unless he somehow survived a shot straight to the heart. Fitz went to check anyways, to be sure.

A grunt of pain caught his attention, and he remembered Jemma had fallen. “Crap, crap, Jemma, are you okay?  Jemma?” He stayed next to her, trying to get a reaction out of her while looking for her wound, it was in her chest, dangerously close to her…lungs? Heart? He knew little about the human body or biology whatsoever, but he needed to stop the bleeding.

So much blood. Everywhere. It was making him dizzy, but he had to hold it for Jemma. Jemma wasn’t answering, he took her pulse and it was weak. She always had a steady and strong pulse. He recalled all the times when he layed down in her chest, finding peace there, next to her heart. It was always beating faster when he was in that position with her, it was one of his favorite sounds. Her heartbeat.

So no, her heart couldn’t stop. Not now. “Jemma? I need you to hold on, yeah? For me? Please.” He begged, he opened his bag and got out a piece of cloth to press on her wound. Now, he had to get out, where was the rest of the team? Surely they must have heard something, right?

He was almost panicking. “Fitz…” a faint pledge left Jemma in a barely audible voice. She tried to reach his hand, Fitz grabbed hers, holding on to her touch.

“You’re so strong, Jemma. I love you, please hold on.” Fitz’s voice was choked, tears swelling his eyes, he heard Daisy’s voice, but it seemed far away. “DAISY! HELP! PLEASE!” He screamed to get her attention.

“Fitz…I love you, don’t leave…Fitz.” He wanted to get her away for everything, lock her in a closet so nothing could hurt her. She closed her eyes again and Fitz panicked, was she unconscious? Was she dying? No. no. no.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die.” Fitz begged, his expression hardened, this couldn’t be happening, not like this.

Daisy arrived with a medical team, she had brought it just in case and now they had to save Jemma, they had to.

They took Jemma to the Quinjet, Daysi was trying to calm him down, talk him through this whole thing, but his mind was focused on Jemma. She was going to be okay, she was going to be just fine.

 

 

Her body was on fire. Well, not literally, but her whole body hurt, it was hell. What had happened? She barely remembered getting shot and then…nothing. Was she dead? But if she was, why was she still in pain? It didn’t make sense, did it?

She opened her eyes and turned to see Fitz sleeping on a chair next to her, okay, so not dead. She was grateful to have him by her side, Jemma was sure he spent every moment by her side, she had done the same back when Fitz was in a coma.

She saw him open his eyes, so she gave him a small smile. “Hey, hey, you’re back, how are you feeling? Are you okay?” She heard Fitz’s concerned voice after he realized she was awake. 

“I’m fine, .” She answered and he sighed in relief. “I’m sorry I scared you.” Jemma added looking at him.

“Doesn’t matter. But please, don’t ever do that again. I love you so much, I thought you died, it was the worst feeling I’ve ever experienced.” Fitz confessed, taking one of her hands and rubbing it slowly with his. 

“Worse than me getting transported by a rock to another planet?”

“Way worse. You’re forbidden to die. You can’t, okay?” 

"You don’t have to worry anymore, okay?” Jemma tried to assured, she couldn’t speak much, but she was sure they weren’t going back in the field. They needed safety; they needed to be together at last without danger, which was something shield couldn’t give them.

If they had to leave shield to have that, she was more than willing.

She had to tell Fitz about it, but Jemma was sure he was going to be okay with the plan as long as they were together.


End file.
